Too Late
by LovingPillow
Summary: She was there by his side every moment she could spare. On the day he woke from his coma, he saw his girlfriend by his side. Not wanting to waste precious time, he immediately married her, but that was his biggest mistake in having a happy ending.


**Summary: She was there by his side every moment she could spare. On the day he woke from his coma, he saw his girlfriend by his side. Not wanting to waste precious time, he immediately married her, but that was his biggest mistake in having a happy ending.**

* * *

**St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Fourth Floor – Spell Damage**

Cho Chang quietly conversed with her best friend as they walked towards a certain Hufflepuff's ward. Amos Diggory had told her that Cedric showed signs of waking, which led to Cho bringing her friend to accompany her when Cedric awoke from his coma. Her best friend was none other than Marietta Edgecombe, a fifth year Ravenclaw who naturally looked like she wore no makeup. "Are you sure you want me to be there when he wakes? I'm sure he'd prefer just you." Marietta whispered as they turned the corner, and she swore she saw something turn another corner, the colour hazelnut popped into her head (but she wasn't sure it was real, after all, she didn't hear any footsteps resound against the walls). Cho (who hadn't noticed) looked nervous as she hesitantly gave her friend a smile, "I want you to be there when he wakes, Marie... I wouldn't have the courage to face him otherwise." Cho said and they came to a stop before Cedric Diggory's ward. Marietta knew that her best friend was feeling nervous from seeing her boyfriend since the maze, so she pushed open the door and lightly guided Cho into the room. They both greeted Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, the latter attending to her stilled son. "Miss Chang, Miss Edgecombe. Cedric had just fallen asleep you see, so if you could bear to wait a few more hours, he'll wake to see you." Mr. Diggory said and looked at his son. His eyes were glistening and if you looked closer, you could see he was radiating utter happiness and relief. Cho shared a glance with Marietta as they took an empty seat. Marietta's seat was warm, which she found odd, but she assumed that Mr. Diggory was sitting before their arrival.

By the time Mrs. Diggory was finished relaying embarrassing stories of her son, Cedric had begun to stir. All three ladies leaned forward as they waited for Cedric to open his eyes. A few seconds later, he did. "Ma?" He croaked out and turned his head to the side, gladly accepting the straw, which led to a plastic cup of water. Once he had his fill, he glanced around the room and his eyes landed on Cho, his girlfriend before the incident. He wasn't sure if she still considered him her boyfriend, but he wanted to risk his chances. He understood that life was short, and he didn't want to waste any more time than necessary. "Cho, marry me?" He asked as he had help sitting up. He heard Marietta gasp as his mother gave a soft sigh, but he didn't care since he was waiting for Cho's response.

"Of course, Cedric. Of course I'll marry you."

Cedric grinned happily before he winced. Cho had wrapped her arms around his waist, seemingly forgetting that he was injured. She didn't notice though, so he brought an arm up to hug her back. His hand rested on her lower back and he nuzzled her neck. He had missed the pleasant feeling of being able to touch. After all, when someone's in a coma, he or she can't rely on any of their five senses. It was as if they were frozen in time, but still alive. Too busy hugging his girlfriend (more like, fiancée); he hadn't noticed how they were the only ones in the room. His parents and Marietta had chosen to leave them a moment together.

"I missed you, Cedric."

He looked up and lightly grazed her lips with a fleeting kiss.

"I missed you too, Cho."

Neither noticed the missing vase of flowers that had been there an hour ago.

But who would have noticed?

Cedric was asleep at the time.

Amos and his wife were still at the manor packing Cedric's belongings.

Cho was at home waiting for news of Cedric.

And Marietta was painting her nails.

Only one person had visited an hour ago.

No one would have guessed it would be Hermione Granger.

Marietta hadn't been fantasizing when she saw hair the colour of hazelnut. It belonged to Hermione, whom had turned back because she saw the two Ravenclaws.

Nope, not one person would have known that Hermione Granger was taking care of Cedric when they weren't around.

After all, Cedric and Hermione didn't even know each other.


End file.
